


Kiss me?

by SkiesOfSilver



Category: Video Blogging & YouTube RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-19
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 02:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4373531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkiesOfSilver/pseuds/SkiesOfSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A cute one-shot that I wrote a couple days ago but I forgot to upload it here xD</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss me?

Tyler and Troye sat down on the couch, with Troye being in the lavender haired boy's arms and the brown haired's back against the older's chest.

The two were watching a movie together, a funny one which made Troye laughed at some parts. It made Tyler tighten his hold and nuzzled in Troye's neck.

"Tilly that tickles." Troye said with a big grin and Tyler pulled away to laugh.

Tyler stopped laughing and laid his chin on the crook of Troye's neck, "Sorry." He had a smile on as he glanced up at Troye.

Troye turned his head slightly then smiled at his boyfriend as he reached his hand up to pet him on the head. "It's alright."

Tyler kept the smile on as they continued to watch the movie.

Soon, it ended and Troye tried to get out of Tyler's hold but he didn't let him go.

"Let me go Tilly. I need to turn pull the CD out."

Tyler pouted, "No."

He looked at him. "Tilly."

"No." He said again.

Troye sighed and grabbed Tyler's hands, letting it on his sides but as soon as Troye stood up, Tyler grabbed his wrist and pulled him onto the couch.

"Woah!" Troye exclaimed as he stumbled back and landed on top of Tyler.

The older male wrapped his arms around Troye's waist and pulled him close, their faces inches away from each other.

"I'm not letting you go Troye." Tyler said with a devious look on his face.

Troye looked down at him, "That look. You want me to do something don't you?" He asked.

Tyler hummed and began to caress his cheek. "Kiss me? Then I'll let you."

Troye rolled his eyes but obliged. He leaned in and pressed his lips onto the other male's.

Tyler smiled as he pulled away.

"There?" Troye questioned.

"Hmm," He thought then shook his head. "Kiss me more."

"No can do Tilly." Troye said as he quickly stood up, making Tyler pout in return.

Tyler sat up as he watched his lover returned the CD back in the cover with a small frown.

Troye turned around and saw Tyler's face, "Aww come on, don't look like that."

"You won't kiss me again." He muttered.

Before Tyler can say anything else, Troye climbed onto Tyler's lap and crushed their lips together.

Tyler's eyes widened but he soon closed it as he snaked his arms around his waist, deepening the kiss.

They parted for breath and Tyler smiled, "Thanks~"

Tyler chuckled and pressed their foreheads together, "You're such a baby."


End file.
